Uh Oh
by Lacrymosa103
Summary: read to find out!
1. Mysterious Illness

Disclaimer: If I actually owned Law and Order Svu do you think I would be sitting at home wishing I did while watching law and order re-runs

In this story Olivia and Elliot are together Munch and Casey are together and Melinda and Fin are together.

Hope you guys enjoy the story

"Liv, I know you want to go home as much as I do right now, but could you at least pay attention to me for a few more minutes." Said Elliot

When he didn't receive an answer he looked across his desk at her. Her skin had lost its olive tone and was replaced with a sickly shade of gray. He got up from his desk and went over to her. "Liv are you okay, you don't look so good."

She looked up at him and replied "I think I'm going to be sick" and with that she ran out of the squad room just as Casey walked in. "Hey El , what's wrong with Liv?" she asked directing her attention to Elliot

He shrugged and replied "I don't know, put could you go check on her I would, but I don't think I should go into the lady's room" Casey laughed at the thought of Elliot walking into a ladies room and all of them ganging up on him. "Sure El" she replied as she walked out the squad room.

When Casey walked in she heard someone being sick I one of the stalls. When she finally came to the stall she found her best friend on the floor sacrificing her breakfast to the porcelain Gods.

"Oh My God, Liv are you okay?" asked Casey as she got a wet towel and held Olivia's hair back

"No Case, I think something is wrong with me." She replied back weakly Casey was really worried at this point Olivia never showed signs of weakness and if she was she must really be scared.

"Okay Liv, you need to get to the hospital, but I can't get you all the way there myself, so I have to get El." Just as Casey was about to get up Liv pulled on her arm, and said "Casey, please don't leave me" "I won't Liv, but can you walk." Asked Casey

Liv nodded and stood up on shaky legs with Casey's help and the slowly walked to the squad room. When they finally arrived at her desk Elliot shot out of his desk and ran to Liv and Casey, and helped her sit. "Liv, are you okay" he asked she shook her head no and buried her head into his shoulder not caring if any one saw. Elliot looked up at Casey and she simply stated "El we have to take her to the hospital."

So Elliot grabbed his keys and threw his jacket over Liv and picked up Liv and headed to the door with Casey just as Munch and Fin walked in.

"Hey guys what's wrong with Liv?" asked Munch

We don't know so we're heading to the hospital, so can you tell the captain and meet us there." Replied El

The both nodded and El Liv and Casey were gone.

So I'm going to leave you there and I will add more very soon please review the more reviews I get the sooner I'll write and don't worry I promise that the next chapter will be longer

Forever and always

Lacrymosa


	2. Not gonna tell him

Disclaimer: If I actually owned Law and Order Svu do you think I would be sitting at home wishing I did while watching law and order re-runs

In this story Olivia and Elliot are together Munch and Casey are together and Melinda and Fin are together.

Sorry I took so long to update!!

Thanks to anyone who reviewed this story, keep reviewing and I'll keep updating

Hope you guys enjoy the story

El and Casey arrived at Mercy hospital in less than five minutes. El ran through the doors with Liv in his arms and Casey right beside him.

"Can I get some help" yelled Elliot a doctor came up to Elliot

"Hello I'm Dr.Drake, now what seems to be the problem?" asked the doctor

Elliot looked at the guy like he had twelve heads. "What the hell do you think she's unconscious, what kind of doctor are you? The doctor simply ignored Elliot and called over a nurse and two orderlies.

"Bring her in to trauma 3 and run a CBC a Chem7, blood work and a urine culture" said the Dr. Drake

"I want to stay with her" said Elliot "I'm sorry, but I need to run tests and you can't be in the room."

"Why not?" asked Elliot looking mincingly at the doctor. Dr. Drake looked over at Casey for help. Casey guided Elliot away from the doctor.

"Elliot stop being so difficult and let the doctor do his damn job, so he can figure out what the hell is wrong with Liv." El sighed and nodded, he turned to the doctor "Can you let me know when she wakes up?" asked Elliot

"I will, I promise, and with that the doctor turned and walked away.

Then out of nowhere Fin, Munch, Don, and Melinda came rushing through the doors.

"How's Liv "asked Don

"We don't know yet, the doctor said he would let us know after he ran some tests" replied Casey

"Do you think it's something serious?" asked Munch

"I hope not, but all we can do is wait" replied Fin They all sat down in the uncomfortable seats awaiting news on their friend.

Melinda looked towards Casey and asked "Is he going to be alright, he hasn't said anything since we got here and he's been staring at the same place for awhile now?"

"Honestly I don't know, all I know is that he is scared shitless that he is going to lose her." replied Casey

At that moment Dr.Drake came out towards the waiting room, Elliot shot out of his seat. "Is she okay?" he asked

"Yes she is, right now she is resting comfortably." Replied Dr. Drake

"Why did she faint?" asked Don being the concerned father, he felt he was to her.

"Olivia was dehydrated, and is slightly anemic and is totally exhausted. She should be sleeping at least 9-10 hours and it looks like she has gotten all of 2 maybe three."

"I'll make sure she sleeps soundly" said Elliot deviously Casey hit him across the chest

"Can we see her now?" asked Casey

"Yes you may, but first I need to check her stats and when you go in please do not stay long she needs her rest so please make it fast" said Dr.Drake

He walked away towards Olivia's Room

"Hello Olivia, your friends would like to see you and remember you need your rest, also I didn't tell Elliot about the baby, but I think you should tell him."

Thank you" said Olivia with a weak smile, he simply nodded and walked out.

Less than a minute later the whole gang burst through the door.

Hey Liv how are you feeling, you scared me you know? Said Elliot

"Big bad Stabler scared, wow I didn't know I had that affect on you" replied Olivia with smile

"Well no you know so don't ever do it again" replied El grabbing her in a passionate kiss

Fin made a gagging noise and Munch said "please get a room you two; I don't want to see this." Replied munch in a whiny voice while everyone laughed.

"I think it's time to leave these two love birds alone" said Don with that everyone left waving or with a hug until the only two left were El and Liv.

"El can you get in the bed and just hold me?" asked Liv

"I would love to" said El while climbing into bed

He held her in his arms "you know you really did scare me, back there. I don't know what I would do if I ever lost you." Said El

"You won't" said Liv just then the Doctor walked in and Olivia asked "when can I get out of here?" Dr. Drake answered. "You can be released now, but I would recommend staying with someone for a few days until you get your strength back" he replied

"Not a problem, shell stay with me" said El

"I don't want to impose" replied Olivia "You wouldn't be the kids are coming over tomorrow and they would love to see you."

"Ok then" replied olive

Now just fill out the release papers at the front desk, and you can go on your way, I also want to see you in about a week ok?" said Dr.Drake, Olivia nodded.

"I'm going to fill out the forms and you get dressed ok" said El

"Ok" replied Olivia

When he left she kept thinking to herself what am I going to do he already has five kids would he really want this one to? Would he stay with me if he found out? Should I even tell him?

"What am I going to do?' she asked herself out loud

"About what? Asked El She turned around quickly

"O my God you scared me?" she said breathing heavy

"I'm sorry, what do you mean what are you going to do?" asked el picking up her bags

"Nothing" said Olivia quickly and started for the door. Elliot followed knowing he shouldn't push she would open up to him when she was ready.

I hoped you guys like it let me know what you think and review I'll try to update sooner!!


	3. i love you with all my heart

Disclaimer: If I actually owned Law and order svu do you think I would be home watching reruns whishing that I did and hoping Liv and El were married and Kathy never existed?

In this story Liv and El are together and Melinda and Fin are together and Munch and Casey are together.

SORRY I TOOK SO LONG TO UPDATE!! ALSO IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS JUST LET ME KNOW IM OPEN TO ANY SUGGESTIONS!!

During the ride home I felt Elliot eyes on me as I looked out the window, he's worried about me but I don't know how to tell him about this baby he's already had five children why would he want another one. Before I know it the car comes to a stop and we're already at his house. As we enter the elevator he keeps his eyes on me still I try ignoring it but can still feel them.

As we enter the apartment he asks "Hey Liv do you want anything to eat or drink?"

"No thanks El" I reply .I sit on the couch and he comes to join me. "Hey Liv, can I ask you something?" he says

"Sure I reply"

"Is something bothering you, did I do something to make you mad?"

"Of course not, why do you ask?"

"It's just since the hospital you've been so distant and I guess……….."

"You didn't do anything to upset me in any way in fact you've made me happier then I could ever be, I'm just tired" I reply hoping he will leave it alone for now

"OK then let's get you to bed" he says with a smirk and reaches down and picks me up bridal style

"Elliot put me down right now"

"Ok" he says and he drops me on the bed with that stupid grin never leaving his face which in return makes me smile.

As he gets in the bed he snakes his arms around me and says "Liv I love you with all my heart and I always will"

Those are the last words I hear before I fall into a deep slumber.

I know extremely short so I'm going to post two chapters let me know what u guys think review!!


	4. Telling El

Disclaimer: it's the same as before I still don't own law and order svu

SORRY ABOUT THE OTHER CHAPTER BEING SO SHORT IM GOING TO TRY TO MAKE IT LONGER!!

At about 7:00 Elliot's phone rang. "Stabler, Oh hey …… Ok I'll be there in a few" he said and hung up. "Who was that?" I ask

"That was Fin a woman was found in the park and her body was cut up and put into a bag and it was found hanging from a tree." He said

"O my god, I'm going to be sick "I say as I run to the bathroom I barely make it before I'm worshiping the porcelain God

I hear Elliot come in behind me holding my hair back and rubbing circles on my back. When I finally finish he asks

"Liv are you all right?"

"Yeah, it's probably just the flu or something I'm going to be fine"

"Are you sure I can stay home with you?" he asked

"I'm sure plus the kids are coming over later, so I'll be fine" I say

"Ok, but if you need anything just let me know" said El

"Ok, tell the guys I say hi"

"I will I love you" he says "I love you too" I say back

When I hear the door close I brush my teeth and climb back into bed. At around 10:00 there was a knock at the door. I open the door, it's the kids. There is a chorus of hellos and hi's.

"Hey Liv, how are you feeling Dad told us you were sick" asked Maureen

"Oh I'm okay just tired" said Liv with a sigh

"Well then you get back to bed and ill watch Lizzie , Dickie and Eli and Kathleen should be coming in an hour or two" said Maureen

"Ok thanks so much Reen"

"You're welcome" she says

I climb into my bed thinking about what I should do, I want this baby and I know that no matter what Elliot will love this baby, but will I be a good mother and will he want this baby. What am I going to do?

When I finally wake up I can hear Elliot's voice in the kitchen. I walk into the kitchen and he comes and kisses me.

"Hey baby, how are you feeling?"

"Better, still just a little nauseous" I reply

"Hey Kathleen, how are you?" I ask

"Good" she mumbles

Hey Kath what's wrong?" asks El

"Nothing "she grumbles and flees from the room.

"I wonder what's bugging her; any way how was your day." Elliot asks

"It was ok, umm….El can I talk to you? I ask

"Sure" he says while leading me to the couch.

"What is it?"He asks with concern"

"Yesterday when the doctor checked me out he told me I was dehydrated and lacked some of the nutrients needed"

"Yeah I know he told us…." He said with confusion

"Yeah he did but he didn't tell you that the reason I was dehydrated and lacked the nutrients was because ………….someone else was using them up."

What do you…………… O My God we're having a baby? He asks

"Yeah" I say quietly with tears welling up in my eyes

"That's amazing Liv" he says "Baby why are you crying, aren't you happy?"

"Of course I'm happy I thought you wouldn't be" I say

"Why wouldn't I be?" he asks with confusion

"Because you already have five children and I didn't think you wanted another child" I say tears falling silently down my face

"Liv, yes I do have five kids but know I'm going to have six and I am happier then I could ever be, especially because I'm having the baby with you" he says

"Oh El" I say and I fall into his arms he holds me

When I finally calm down El says "Well it time to get you two to bed" he picks me up and carries me to his room. He lays me on the bed and just as I'm about to fall asleep he asks "Can we tell the kids tomorrow?"

"Definitely" I say excitedly

Did you guys like it review and let me know!!


End file.
